dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursery: Humpty Dumpty
Cursery: Humpty Dumpty is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. In it, we play as Amely, who must save her son Prewitt from a horrific fate. This bonus game is based on the English nursery rhyme Humpty Dumpty, and slight elements from Mary Had a Little Lamb. Bonus Menu Snippet The Crooked Man was defeated. Peace returned to the land. However, appearances can be deceiving. A new evil is lurking just around the corner. Prologue It has been 10 years since Laurent, my fiance, died at the hands of the Crooked Man. Now I live for my son, Prewitt. He is the light of my life. However, I fear for our lives. Villagers have been disappearing lately. A shadowy figure has been spotted lurking in the Crooked Man's Chateau. Prewitt did not return home last night. I must find him before it is too late. Plot WARNING:'' This section contains massive spoilers! (And possible trigger warnings, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK BECAUSE YOU WILL BE GROSSED OUT)'' The game opens with a cutscene of Prewitt, Amely's young son, as he's hiding. He thinks he's lost the man he's hiding from... but he's not so lucky. We get a glimpse of the man, who roars hideously at Prewitt just before the screen goes black. We then take the role of Amely, as she searches for her son outside the ruins of the Chateau de Morellus. Strangely, we see a familiar looking cat through the fog - Parn, the Crooked Cat. What's he doing here? We make our way in through the gate and see evidence of the renovations that had been begun by a man named Gregoire Borde. He bought the chateau some time ago, but both he and his family have disappeared mysteriously, leaving the ruins in disrepair. After exploring the area some, we find a crate with something inside of it, trying to get out! We open the crate and find the Crooked Cat in a cage inside. Someone must have put him in there recently, as we saw him just a few minutes ago. This, and a shadowy figure we saw in the upstairs window of the Chateau, tells us we're not alone here. We free Parn, who runs off somewhere. Maybe we'll see him again later. Meanwhile, we find more perplexing clues about this Borde fellow. It seems he's a glutton who recently acquired a mysterious fruit from an old woman... After breaking into the main house, we encounter a horrific sight - that same grotesque man from the intro video, gorging himself on rotting food in the kitchen. Ew. When he spotted us watching him in revulsion, he leaps out the window to get away from us. We must not be his type, thank God. We find notes detailing the mysterious man's health issues, which frankly seem like something he should probably be in the hospital for, as long as it's a hospital far, far away from us. We even find a charming picture drawn by a poor, unfortunate child who clearly doesn't know when to run like hell instead of drawing pictures. Finally, we find a note from Gregoire Borde's wife, lamenting that ever since that "Mother Goose" woman showed up with that weird fruit, her husband's been different. Well, we don't need to be the Fairytale Detective to figure out what happened to Borde and who Humpty Dumpty is. Knowing that the grotesque man-thing Humpty Dumpty is behind Prewitt's disappearance, we set off after him. This, of course, involves a lot of puzzle solving and unlocking of things. Anything to distract us from the horrors yet to come. ...like when we find a diary detailing the pleasures of eating live prey and digesting it slowly. ...or a note from one of Borde's servants detailing just how wide his mouth can open to swallow things whole, and making the inane observation that this hideous change may mean his employer isn't human any longer. ...or the scrawled note in Mrs. Borde's suitcase about how she's trying to escape before she and her son become dinner. And, of course, since the suitcase is here instead of anywhere else, we know she never made it and this guy ate his freaking family, probably whole. Unfortunately, there's no avoiding any of these things, because someone has to write a Plot section for this Wiki. Lucky me. We spot Humpty Dumpty by the lakeside, where he gets chased off by petals from a moonflower. That's probably important; we should write that down. We chase him to the windmill, where he burps out Prewitt's pocket watch, because this game wasn't gross enough already. Inside the Windmill, we find the grossest character in history sound asleep, digesting our child. I hope I never have a reason to type a sentence like that again in my life. In addition, he snores. Loudly. We prepare a fake 'child' as bait for this monstrosity, filling it with Moonflowers to weaken him. We set it up, then wake him with the musical tones of Prewitt's watch. Predictably, Humpty Dumpty eats the fake child, because he's a monster, and we use the rope tied to our bait to pull our son out of Humpty's stomach. Now furious at the trick we pulled on him, and the dinner we pulled out of him, Humpty Dumpty roars and prepares to attack us. Thankfully, we have a bottle of Moonflower Perfume on us, which we spray directly into his eyes. Blinded, he flails - and is jumped on by Parn, the Crooked Cat, who scratches at him mercilessly. Humpty Dumpty falls out the Windmill's window, landing on the ground below and dying. The Epilogue pops up and everyone involved goes on to need far more therapy than anyone can ever receive in a normal lifespan. Epilogue My son was safe. Humpty Dumpty was finally defeated. Soon, a new cursery rhyme began to make its way across the world: "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, All the King's horses, and all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again." Gallery Prologue.PNG|Prologue Screen Amely's son on the wall.PNG|Prewitt hiding from Humpty Dumpty Amely's son close.PNG|Prewitt closer Amely's son see Humpty Dumpty.PNG|Prewitt is frightened by Humpty Dumpty Humpty Dumpty's first look.PNG|First image of Humpty Dumpty Humpty big mouth.PNG|Humpty Dumpty Roaring The Crooked Cat in the Bonus Game.PNG|The Crooked Cat in the Bonus Game Humpty Dumpty in the kitchen.PNG|Humpty Dumpty in the kitchen Humpty Dumpty closes the gate.PNG|Humpty Dumpty closes the gate Humpty Dumpty big mouth.PNG|Humpty Dumpty opens his big mouth with anger Humpty Dumpty runs.PNG|Humpty Dumpty Runs Away Humpty Dumpty sleep on the windmill.PNG|Humpty Dumpty Sleeping Humpty Dumpty wakes.PNG|Humpty Dumpty Wakes Up Humpty Dumpty eats the doll.PNG|Humpty Dumpty Eats the Doll Takes Prewitt from Humpty Dumpty.PNG|Pulling on the Rope Prewitts out from Humpty Dumpty.PNG|Prewitt Coming Out... Prewitts almost out of Humpty Dumpty.PNG|Prewitt Still Coming Out... Prewitt full out of Humpty Dumpty.PNG|Prewitt Finally Out Humpty Dumpty's very angry.PNG|Humpty Dumpty very angry My eyes!.PNG|Amely Throws Perfume on Humpty Dumpty My eyes! 2.PNG|"My eyes!" The Crooked Cat attacks Humpty Dumpty.PNG|The Crooked Cat attacks Humpty Dumpty Humpty Dumpty fells down.PNG|Humpty Dumpty falls from Windmill window Humpty Dumpty dies.PNG|Humpty Dumpty dies Epilogue.PNG|Epilogue Screen Big fish.PNG|'Big Fish' Trivia * According to a newspaper found in the beginning of the bonus game, the time period is the late 1800s. The date was 12th September, 1895. Which means the main game took place in 1885, if the bonus game took place 10 years after the main game. * In the front of the mansion, upon a table, we find a letter addressed to Gregoire Borde from a company known as Gros Poissons. This is actually French for 'Big Fish'. Big Fish is the company that releases varies games, including Dark Parables. ** Another note has filler text in French as well. It reads: "I met the old Italian man, with his gondola and chalet, in Venice the other day. He seems to be doing well." Much of the note is covered by an image of Humpty Dumpty; but the bottom of the page reads "I like the bouquet of flowers he gave me." Though this serves no significance to the plot, it's interesting to read. Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Cursery Category:Bonus Games Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty